


Hit

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Hit

All Nina could really focus on how cold she was. Purely to keep warm she’d shuffled every couple of minutes throughout the night so not only was so tired, she was freezing. She was rummaging through her pockets to try and gather all her spare change in her hand as she shuffled alongside everyone else on this street. Her knees where wobbling, hands shaking which is why she was so focused on the change in her hand that she was counting.

That’s why she didn’t notice when she stepped straight out in to traffic, she’d been so absorbed in the thought of what it’d like to be able to hold a hot cup of coffee, to drink something warm, to feel anything that’d just be… warm. People gasped behind her, but not one person attempted to reach out for her.

He’d just popped out for the paper, he could have just turned on the news, but he preferred to have knowledge in print. Everything was better in print, it was more final to have something in letters. Grasping his piping hot cup of coffee in one hand he tucked the paper beneath his arm. He hadn’t really been paying attention to his surroundings until he heard the noise of the first horn. His head shot up and he caught a glimpse of the girl in the road, she must have just stepped out. He dropped everything, fresh coffee, paper and that doughnut he was so looking forward to, spilling most of these items down himself as he darted out into the oncoming traffic. It was instinct more than anything really, he knew he had the ability to help, and what sort of person would he be if he didn’t? He got to her just as the second driver swerved. He crouched in front of her and pulled her small form against his chest, absorbing the impact of the hit at his shoulder. ‘Crap’ he winced. The driver hit his break just after hitting Adnan and the car rolled backwards a few inches. The driver got out and started to wave his hands around angrily. Adnan didn’t think he could speak English, or that he cared that he had hit him and very nearly run over a girl.

The moment Nina raised her head and noticed where she was it would’ve been too late, the car horn had got her attention, it was only lucky for her that when she did raise her head she felt these… strong arms envelope around her, protect her. Did someone really step out and shield her? Her little petite form was trembling, so terribly, it would’ve been from the cold before this but now it was just fear running through her cold body. It all happened so quickly, but what she did see? He took the impact of the car. “Y-Y-your… shoulder…” she stammered nervously. This man, he’d saved her life, she would’ve been dead. Now there they were, stood in the middle of the road, she barely glanced as the man shouting and waving his hands, her green hues just stayed on this incredibly man. God why did it feel so nice just to be held and pulled against someone like that? To have someone save her when she thought so little of herself. She did however, seem a little in shock, her eyes wide and her breathing was quick.

'Are you okay?' He shook her gently be her shoulders, knowing that she must be in at least a little shock. He glanced around at the foreign man again, he was still shouting words at him that he did not understand. The street had come to a grinding halt, passers had just stopped to stare at the two of them. 'Do you know any foreign words for sorry? I seem to have ruined this man's car'. He laughed softly, shaking his head. 'My shoulder is fine, just a scratch.' he looked down at his shoulder, he didn't feel any pain and he was almost sure that the skin would not be broken.

"I… I think I’m.. o-okay…" she gulped, looking down over herself. The girl was freezing, she’d only managed to let her skin slightly brush against his. She was in this little state of… fear, she could be dead if not for this man, this handsome man too. "Oh uhm— scusate! Scusate!" she remembered that, Italian, and that man certainly was, the way he spoke gave that much away to her. "You know he’s… going to ask for your insurance details—… maybe we should just.. run." she suggested with a slight smile. "Oh! Oh I’m s-sorry… I didn’t even say… thank you. Uhm… Thank you, thank you so much.. but… are you sure your shoulder is okay?" finally she realised she was still holding to him and let her hands release from her firm grip, a pink blush in her cheeks.

'You can speak…well whatever that was?' He smiled at her, brushing a little dirt off of her left cheek. He noticed how cold she was to the touch and it bothered him. How long had she been out in the cold? He had not long come out of a warm, crowded coffee shop and he was starting to feel the chill. 'Maybe we should in fact run…I'm not insured to do anything in this country.' he grabbed for her hand, taking it into his grip. He hadn't minded the way she had been clinging to him. 'It doesn't hurt a bit but I promise if you let me get you somewhere warm I will let you take a look at it. Do we have a deal?' he looked around to gather his bearings, it had taken him a whole hour to find a coffee shop and somewhere to buy a paper from, he had no idea where he could take her, and wasn't actually sure where his apartment was in relation to where he was currently.

"Italian, well — not fluently… but I can speak quite a bit of it." her cheeks turned a little more red as he wiped a little dirt of her left cheek. "My dad taught me what he could when I was little." she added. She really was freezing, strangely cold. "Then… maybe we definitely should run." that brought a little smile to her face, the way he grabbed her hand and she couldn’t help but let her fingers intertwine with his. "Get me somewhere—…" she paused for a moment, this sweet smile, grateful smile taking over her lips slowly. “Deal, but if it’s bad you let me clean it for you…" she added. She had a scarf tightly wrapped around her neck, fingerless gloves, but no coat… just a thin long sleeves top, god no wonder she was cold! "Three… two… one… run!" she smiled, turning and running in a random direction. It made her feel somewhat… free, to run with a stranger.

He clung onto her hand tightly as he ran beside her, being extra careful to run at her pace and not speed off ahead dragging her along behind him. ‘Where are we going? I don’t like to admit this but I don’t actually know my way around this city. I’ve only just moved here and it’s a lot different to where I grew up.’ he turned his head to watch her and slowed the pace of his running until they stopped. He had noticed her shivering, and that she wasn’t wearing a coat. ‘Hey, you’re not wearing a coat. You should take mine. I wear way too many layers anyway.’ He slipped his coat off and wrapped it around her, chuckling softly at how large it appeared on someone so small. ‘You won’t be able to see your hands but it’ll do.’

"That’s the point! In this city you just run from the trouble you caused until you don’t know the street you’re on." she giggled, she was clearly someone who was a very live in the moment type of person. "We’re finding somewhere warm, because I want to check your shoulder." she smiled sweetly, out of everything that’s what bothered her the most right now. As he slipped his coat of she didn’t really know what to say, what to think but all she could think… what why he was bothering to be so nice to her? "Oh— Y-you don’t have to…" she smirked as he placed it around her, it felt so good to have something so nice. "If you can’t see your hands then it is officially comfortable, I think that’s why girls always take guys shirts." she giggled again. "… I’d take you back to my place if I could for somewhere warm but… I can’t. Maybe a coffee shop? I’m really worried about your shoulder."

“A coffee shop is a good idea…Ah damn my coffee! I spilt it all down myself.” He looked down at his shirt for the first time and inspected the stain. ‘This’ll come out I suppose, I liked this shirt.’ He laughed softly. “I sacrificed many things to save you young lady, I had a doughnut and everything.” he zipped the front of the coat up to underneath her chin and tucked a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. “There you should be all snug. Now do tell me, why do you not have anywhere to go?”

"I-..I’m sorry I can… I can get you your coffee and.. I’m guessing the squished doughnut back there was yours too?" she hung her head momentarily. "I’m really sorry…I—..I didn’t mean to make you sacrifice the doughnut." despite her voice sounding sincere her lips curled jokingly a little. Why did he keep doing little sweet things that made her smile? Wasn’t she meant to feel… traumatised? "Oh-…." she really did look saddened in that moment. "My landlord… he kicked me out last night at midnight.. he uh—.. he said I was £10 down on my rent but I know I wasn’t and.. all my things are there, even my, not so oversized coat, mind this is so much more snug than mine— but.. sentimental things you know? He wouldn’t let me get them and he’s… a lot bigger than me… he shouts and he sort of scares me."

'I think that I need to speak to this man and get your things back for you, in the mean time you are more than welcome to my coat. I think I hoard them, I have many just like it at home'. He laughed softly and looked over her shoulder at the back of the coat. 'It has new coffee colours on it now, it's actually kind of a cool pattern.' he tightened his grip on her hand and swung their hands in between them. 'Before we embark on these journeys we must go to the coffee shop so that my beloved doughnut can be replaced, and you can warm up and take a look at my poor shoulder. Although, I must warn you…you won't be paying for a thing.'

"What? You… You can’t do that. He’s really violent and… I don’t want you to get hurt. He’s thrown hardback books at me before when I’ve sneaked in late— I don’t want him to hurt you at all." she said with such a worried expression. "…Vinegar and baking soda, it gets coffee out really well." she said rubbing the back of her neck, she felt a bit nerdy saying that. She couldn’t stop that giggle as he swung their hands. "You know— I don’t know if people tell you this a lot but… you are really good at making people feel safe… or at least me." she said quietly up to him. "What? Come on you saved my life just minutes ago— you could at least let me but the doughnut. There’s one just around the corner… a coffee shop. I know this place way better than I should."

'There may be some things that I need to tell you about myself before we go and see your landlord, but we can discuss that over coffee. I'm not afraid of books…they're actually my favourite thing in the world.' He nudged her gently with his elbow as he began to walk at a slow pace. 'I've never been told that I've made someone feel safe before, it's a very nice feeling. I must say, I feel very comfortable with you. I think your company is good for me. I was kind of a loner for my first few weeks here.’ he looked down at her, flashing her a grin. ‘I will allow you to purchase one doughnut and one only, but you are trying every syrup or chocolate flavoured drink on their menu, and you are having a pastry of some sort, when did you last eat?’

"Maybe you understand why I get so frustrated when he throws them then. I think the best and worst thing about my apartment is the amount of books I have, I just… they’re everywhere. I just hoard them but I’ve read every book I have." she turned her head to try desperately to hide that blush, why did he get that sort of reaction from her so easily, her mind was wild with so many thoughts right now. "You feel comfortable with me? I could be so cruel and say you’ve made me so much more suspicious about this thing you need to tell me about yourself… you’re not a spy are you? an FBI agent?" she asked with a warm smile up to him. The was a little ashamed of the last time she ate, it wasn’t that she forgot it’s more that she couldn’t afford her usual pasta due to the rent increase. "Oh uhm… t-three days ago…and I guess that deal will have to work for me because I just have enough to but you one doughnut. Ohhh can it at least be caramel before chocolate?" she giggled, this man truly made her feel flattered.

'Caramel before chocolate? Okay, it is a deal.' he wondered why she had turned her head away from him but shrugged it off, she may have been embarrassed about something, but he did not see a single thing for her to be embarrassed about. 'It's nothing like that, but that would be really cool. I would love to be an FBI agent, I religiously watch Criminal Minds wishing I could be smart enough to catch serial killers like that.' he laughed, feeling a little silly that he had admitted that to her. 'and uh- three days? We may need to extend this to dinner as well…what sort of food do you like?'

'It sounds like we need to be crime fighting partners. You'd obviously be the brains and I would have to just settle for being the brawn. You'd be my batman.' He felt a little more comfortable in the situation, considering what he was about to tell her. 'It's nothing scary, I'm not a monster or anything, we will discuss it over our totally casual dinner, which is not optional.'

"If you’re the brawn that means that I’d be robin right? Robin is the brains, batman— whoa yeah, sorry I just let my uh— geek leak everywhere." she smiled up to him, she was sweet, only little, petite but her voice was soft. The fact someone could kick her out like that in the cold, over 10 pound. "Promise? I can’t— I’m secretly a monster." she laughed a little. "Casual dinner… maybe I’d be able to change these… clothes for this casual dinner? Oh come on why isn’t it optional? Not only did you save me but now I’m costing you a lot of money that I’m not worth."

'Do you have other clothes to change into or did he throw you with just the clothes on your back?' he laughed softly, wondering if she was going to ask him to go shopping with her, he was by no means good with female fashion, he had an older sister and had spent way too much time in changing rooms waiting for her to try on dress after dress, they all looked the same to him. 'You're allowed to cost me money because I have far too much of it for just myself and I need to give back to those in need i.e. you.'

"I have another change of clothes at what was my place. He just… he wouldn’t even let me go in my crappy little apartment. I don’t care about the clothes, books just the sentimental things you can’t replace you know?" she sighed a little, on the plus at least it was warmer with his coat snuggly around her. "I feel bad for costing you money because I don’t have anything to give to you in return and that’s what I feel bad about." she admitted softly, she looked worried, and if anything she felt guilty for taking so much of his time.

He led her right down a side road until they came to a small coffee shop, it was so tucked away that he doubted anyone other than regulars would realise that it was there. ‘Okay so we need a plan. Let’s have that coffee and get warmed up and then we can go back to your place and I can have a word with that land lord of yours, and then I am feeding you properly. Knowing that I’ve helped someone is thanks enough for me.’

This type of coffee shop was more her thing, tucked away and not too crowded. “Don’t forget, Coffee, warm up, look at your shoulder.” she added, she was keen to make sure he wasn’t badly hurt. She’d hate to have caused something like that. “He doesn’t really do talking, you know? He can’t really just talk. You don’t have to feed me properly you know? This coffee and pastry thing is enough really, you’ve already done enough for me.”

'That's not a proper meal…not that I'm a nutritionist or anything, or your mother.' he laughed stupidly at his own joke, regretting the sound as soon as it left him. 'I'm sure that I will be able to persuade him to talk to me, I'm very charming…it's because I'm from Belgium.' He peeked into the coffee shop, noting that it didn't seem very busy. 'Will this do for us? I must have that shoulder looked at right away, clearly I am in agony.' he joked.

"Well… I usually just eat pasta— that counts as a proper meal doesn’t it?” If that car hit her… god she looked fragile enough despite the fact she didn’t eat enough, maybe that was why she was so petite. She stepped in to the shop, instantly hit with the warmth of us. "It’s perfect, small, cosy. Hey I just I hate to think that you could be bleeding, fractured or bruised. I just want to check. Okay? Sit down and I’ll… well I’ll get you to move your top out of the way."

'I don't think that will be an issue because my shirt is kind of ripped any way from the grill of the car, it all got a bit tangled, I think half of it is still there.' he paused as they entered, scanning one of the hanging menus which was just to his right. 'I see doughnuts over there, we're off to a good start, and some of these drinks sound really nice, although I don't really recognise many of them…or the sizes. Americans like to label thinks strangely. What's a Venti? Is it to do with twenty, like a twenty ounce cup?'

"You know as repayment for everything when I get paid I am so buying you another shirt, a red one, or navy, because then I can steal it. After all I’m liking this oversized clothing thing." she giggled a tiny bit. "You know I think if we just ask for like, small medium or large they’ll understand. That’s usually what I say and they get it." She looked over the menu before raising her finger to point at one. "Caramel Choco-latte… could I uhm… could I have that one please? O-Only a small…" she added quickly.

'You're having caramel and chocolate in one cup so that I don't buy two aren't you? How sneaky.' he scanned the menu, sticking his index finger out and tracing over the chalked letters on the board. 'I can't decide, I'm not good with choice, I need to be told.' he hummed softly under his breath as his eyes scanned the menu repeatedly. 'You can buy me a T-shirt but it has to reflect that I am now Batman.'

"…Did you see past my sneaky plan?" she smirked. "I thought I was doing such a good job of being sneaky just then." she followed his finger. "You said you like chocolate… there’s always hot chocolate— they have Belgian hot chocolate." she added. "Chocolate Latte…" she mumbled looking down the list. “I hope you know that if I buy my batman a shirt, then when I make batman stay at robin’s for a sleepover or something stupid like that and I’ll totally… totally steal that shirt."

'I foiled your big plan immediately. I think we need to reconsider your position as my Robin, I need more brains I'm afraid.' He hadn't even noticed all of the hot chocolates on their menu so he was glad that she had pointed them out to him. 'I've made a decision, I'm going with the Belgian chocolate one…it looks really good and it’s from my homeland. We can have Batman and Robin parties all the time, but I will require a cape.' He walked up to the till and placed their order with the barista, passing her a few crumpled notes which he apologised for, they were victims of the hit.

"Maybe it’s because I’m just not in my right frame of mind— please batman I promise to try harder to impress you!" if only she was in the right circumstances… maybe she could’ve tried to impress him rather than be some… helpless kid. She kind of liked how polite he was, that was rare here, she knew from being a waitress herself that not everyone apologised for something so simple as a few crumpled notes. Her hands moved to the torn part of his shirt. "Can I?"

'Sure, it doesn't hurt at all, its fine to touch it.' He sat down on one of the chairs, facing her so that she had easy access to his shoulder. He was unaware of whether any of the other people in the coffee shop thought that it was weird that two dishevelled looking people were in there with one of them torn at the shoulder. 'Should I look away? Is the mass amount of blood too gruesome?' he tried to look down at it but realised that it was in such an awkward position on his shoulder that he just could not crane his neck far enough to see it.'

“…Can you pass me a few tissues?” she asked as she reached around him for a few. “There’s a tiny bit of blood and it looks sore but apart from that there’s nothing, nothing apart from bruising. It should’ve been a lot worse than this thought. A lot… lot worse.” it confused her, he took the entire car on his shoulder. Why wasn’t it worse? That’s all she could think as she sat back down. She’d been really gentle, amazingly gentle, like she’d barely touched or wiped the blood at all. “So… there was something you needed to talk to me about?”


End file.
